lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Silvius
}} The Silvius, also known as The Reaper or Death God, is an advanced amphibious assault vessel after the Silvana for the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Silvius is a derivative of the original Silvana. Designed by Anatoray engineers, the Silvius is designed to be an advanced scout capital ship; it is also a vanship combat carrier like the Silvana. While there are similarities between Silvana, the Silvius has its differences in capabilities. The Silvana was designed to be a crude-but-effective battlecruiser, built with thick hull armor and heavily armed with advanced weaponry for surviving and battling against superior numbers. While not a beautiful ship, it alone survived through many battles because of its design. With the Silvius, Anatoray engineers replicated many aspects of the Silvana and enhanced its design. Taking design aesthetics between a fish and the Silvana, the Silvius is a stealthy amphibious mobile assault battlecruiser; the ship can act as a boat and/or submarine, allowing the Silvius to strike near the coast of enemy territory and/or hide itself in the one place no other ship can follow, underwater. For weapons and combat, all of the ship's guns are hidden underneath its armor. At first glance, it's merely a large cruiser and it minimizes its threat potential to others. However, if combat is unavoidable, it can unveil 17 large 2-barreled cannons (8 on the top, 8 on the bottom, and one on the nose of its frame). The Silvius also has 2 long-barreled cannons that can extend nearly half the length of the ship for powerful long-ranged attacks; it also has a traditional maritime ram-horn on its nose for melee ramming attacks. Similar to Silvana, the nose of the ship is a large armored hatch that can open and unveil its forward guns. Although its weapons are undefined at the moment, they're similar to Silvana's anti-armor jet-propelled gatling guns, however, it seems less armed than its predecessor. This could be due to weight issues and/or enhancements to its weapons systems. The most relevant aspects of the Silvius is its speed, armor, use of vanships, and combat tactics. The Silvius is actually one of the fastest capital ships on Earth. Due to its superior speed in combat, the Silvius is capable of evading incoming ordinance against slow-moving and slow-tracking enemy fire against them. Like the Silvana, the Silvius was built with a large hanger and landing platform for its vanships. Within the ship's hanger bay, various types of vanships are used from transportation to fighters. While unconfirmed, it seems the vanships within the Silvius are similar (if not the same) compliment as the Silvana's. While in combat, the fighter vanships are used as both long-ranged recon and advanced attackers. A large difference, though, is that the Silvana was originally built with a lower launch deck, and its port and starboard sides were reinforced with thick side armored plating against heavy fire; Anatoray engineers didn't add those features on the Silvius. Instead, the Silvius's lower decks are reinforced with a thinner armored skirt (undefined specs of the armor's capabilities), however, its armor doesn't cover against enemy fire for its Claudia Unit, like the Silvana. Though not explained, it's likely designed to be more aero/hydrodynamic for greater maneuverability; shielding was sacrificed in favor of greater mobility in combat. To aid in the Silvius in battle, the vanships it carries are armed with a pair of machine guns, bombs, smoke, and armor-piercing rockets. During battles against superior numbers, the vanships deploy a smokescreen to blind its attackers and attempt to shoot down the ship by aiming its most vital areas for maximum effect. Because most enemy attackers underestimate the power of vanships, the Silvius crew takes advantage of their misconceptions and destroy their enemies. However, what makes the ship so famous are its combat tactics. The ship is commanded by Tatiana Wisla (a follower of the late Alexander Row). Her use of high-risk tactics has gained the Silvius a feared reputation. Because the Silvius and its crew don't believe in surrender, they deploy near suicidal combat tactics to help the ship survive through its encounters on Earth. Because of this, those who live to tell the tale about the Silvius refer the ship as extremely dangerous, earning its nickname The Reaper (aka Death God). Overall, the Silvius is one of the most versatile and advanced battleships in the skies. History It is unknown when the Silvius was launched and commissioned by the United Kingdom of Antoray-Disith. Pics Gallery File:Silviusdrawing.jpg|Drawing of what the Silvius might look like mecha_silvius01.jpg|Picture on Fam official website Cannon Silvius.jpg|Silvius Bow Mounted Cannons Notes & Trivia *The bow of the Silvius reads "Anatoray NAVY Advanced First Vessel" in Greek. *In Animax, "Silvius" is typed in as "Sylvius" in the subtitles. *''Silvius,'' as well as the Urbanus , are the only ships in the series known to capable of traveling on water, or submerging under it. Articles & References External Links Category:Ships